


Late Night

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Tom works late nights, even after the war.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ittybittymattycommittee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittymattycommittee/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from a prompt list- "You’re too good for this world"

Tom sinks into his bed, exhausted from a long day of finagling around with the new constitution.  He has no desire to join the future government, but as a historian, he feels the need to be present for such momentous undertakings, both to record events and to offer his expertise.  

It’s tempting to fall right asleep, but he hates falling asleep before Cochise comes home.  They both work such long hours, but after everything they’ve been through, it seems like such a shame not to cherish every day together.

Despite his desire to stay awake-ish, he doesn’t realize that Cochise is back home until the bed dips and familiar hands start rubbing his back.  His long, nimble fingers soothe out muscles so tense that Tom hadn’t even realized he was clenching them.  

Tom lets out a moan of contentment as he turns to jelly under Cochise’s gentle ministrations.  “You’re too good for this world.”

“Tom, your words are quite nonsensical.  I am not from this world,” Cochise says, affection plain in his voice.  He leans down, nuzzling the crook of Tom’s neck, breath warm and skin leathery yet smooth.  “And I have found that this world has brought forth many incredible wonders, yourself included.” 

“Mmmph,” Tom hums, shifting so he’s laying on his back.  

Cochise’s fingers skim over his body, hand coming to rest on Tom’s chest.  He smiles down at Tom, so soft and kind.  The sight still makes his heart race.  The sight will always make his heart race.

“Well stated, professor,” Cochise says, with a touch of dry humor.

Tom’s eyebrows raise.  “I think humanity has been a terrible influence on you.”

“So I have been told,” Cochise says.  “I strongly disagree.”

Tom smiles, resting his hand on Cochise’s.  “Good to hear.”

“Now, it is time for you to return to rest.  You have been overworked lately,” Cochise says.

Tom leans up to capture Cochise’s lips with his.  It’s a slow, careful kiss, the kind of kiss they’ve shared a hundred times before and will share a thousand times again.  

“Maybe in a little bit.”


End file.
